


Wheresoever you go

by ChangeForTheBetter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lieutenant Killian Jones, lieutenant duckling AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeForTheBetter/pseuds/ChangeForTheBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Enchanted Forest has had some hard knocks for Emma Swan. What will happen when one of fate's little twists leads her to meeting Lieutenant Killian Jones?  </p><p>He's still as he used to be - honorable, structured and a bit naive. She's still resilient, mistrusting, and paradoxically hopeful. Maybe very different beginnings can still find a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Stowaways Can't Be Choosers

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the quote "Wheresoever you go, go with all your heart"

Carefully paced steps.

Distance meant safety, but too much haste would surely draw attention and suspicion. The man next to Emma was carrying a large basket on his shoulder, which was perfectly keeping her from view, if she could just match his stride for a few more yards…

In the span of a blink, the clasp came loose on the basket and the farmer bent hastily, desperate to catch the errant chicken that began squawking noisily.

All eyes were drawn to the commotion, including the stall owner who had been checking his wares in frustration. His gaze landed on Emma, and the silver pendant around her neck.

“THIEF! Stop that wench! She’s a thief!” The marketplace guards rushed towards the stall, instantly scanning the crowd.

 _Well, so much for a clean getaway…_ Cursing colorfully, Emma launched right into her contingency plan- run fast. Dodge the children, left at the baker’s, past the cured meats, the weaver’s, and the fish, bear right at the fork and-

And skidding to a stop! Why was the royal guard riding the main road past the market? No time to think on it though- regardless of the reason, they would uphold the law just as strictly as the marketplace sentries.

About face,

down the left fork,

and turning again past the toy maker’s…

About a minute later it occurred to her that she had become rather lost. There was a tavern on the left and docks to her right. She needed a place to wait for the commotion to die down, but inside the tavern there would likely be trouble that would bring the guards calling again. _Docks it is._

Those planks were as much a maze as the collection of stalls, and had a constant stream of people and goods boarding and disembarking ships of seemingly every shape and size. Most were too busy to even notice her, from travelers tiredly disembarking with their belongings to the fishermen starting to slice and clean fish from the morning’s catch and haggling over the proper market price. Emma wandered aimlessly, admiring the true beauties among the forest of mainmasts and rigging, as she waited for the minutes to pass. One ship in particular towered over the rest in its majesty. Its white sails shone brightly over the gold and navy lacquered sides. Emma moved forward to get a better glimpse of the ornate figurehead, until she noticed two men then in her line of sight standing just where the docks met the land.

One was a marketplace sentry and he seemed to be saying something to the portsman, gesturing with a hand near his shoulder as if indicating someone’s height. This day was going steadily from bad to worse. _That marketplace merchant must have gilded pockets if the guards are looking for me this thoroughly!_ Emma thought bitterly. Once again she would need to hide.

…Or just disappear entirely. As she eyed the impressive galleon from earlier, that was now loading supplies, Emma thought of a new plan. If she stowed away on a ship, she wouldn’t have to worry about how to leave the docks undetected, and she’d wind up wherever the vessel was going- new town, a chance to start over without that nasty merchant trying to hunt her down. It’s not like she had a whole lot of attachment to this place anyway; no reason to stay. Barrels of freshwater were waiting by the gangplank unattended, so Emma emptied one into the sea and tucked inside, replacing the lid. It was cramped, to be sure, but stowaways can’t be choosers.


	2. 2. The Best Laid Plans of Thieves and Men

Killian turned away from resting on the golden starboard rail to survey the activity bustling across the lower deck. Today was the final day of preparations before the Jewel of the Realm set sail for Avalon the following dawn.   Repairs had been made and supplies of spare rope, artillery, and clothing had been loaded in the past few days, so all that remained was to bring the barrels of food and fresh water aboard and ensure all the crew members were assembled. Though the stay in the harbor town had been entertaining, Killian was looking forward to being back on the open sea once more.

An arm slung roughly about his shoulders jolted the young lieutenant out of his thoughts. “Good day, brother mine!” Liam greeted with a booming voice, “How is the crew doing at loading the Jewel? Do you think we will be ready to sail on schedule?”

“All looks well so far, Liam. We will certainly be prepared as long as we keep pace.”

“As I’m sure we will. Relax a little- the deck won’t split in two the moment you take your eyes off of it.”

Killian granted his brother a smile, “You’re right. I’m just eager to be off.”

“That’s because you have the sea in your blood, just like all of us Jones’.” Liam turned to face the open horizon. Killian followed, watching his brother, rather than the waves, and thought, not for the first time, that Liam looked happiest when he could nearly touch the ocean spray that parted along the ship’s sides.

“What have you heard of Avalon? I’ve never been.”

“Aye, neither of us. Not many have travelled there from the Enchanted Forest, but those who have describe it as welcoming. Now that the Royal Navy has chastened the local pirates, the waters should be safer passage. Assuming the trade accords go smoothly, perhaps we will be travelling there more often in the future.”

A man appeared at Liam’s shoulder, clearing his throat to draw the brothers’ attention. “Pardon the interruption Captain, Lieutenant- the crew has just finished loading and securing all the barrels. The Jewel is ready to set sail.”

“Finished early! Well done,” Liam remarked, smiling. “Why don’t you lads go enjoy the last night in town. Just be sure that you’re all here by first light, with every button in order and boot polished for inspection by the good lieutenant here. There will be no pardon for bad form on the Jewel of the Realm.”

“Yes, Captain,” the sailor nodded. “Thank you.”

As he walked away to join the others for a night off, Liam turned back to his brother. “The day is almost over, Killian. Let’s review our course one last time before we set sail. Would you bring the maps up to the helm?”

“Of course, brother. I’ll fetch them from your cabin.”

“There’s a good lad.”

* * *

The thumping and rustling about the decks had ceased. Emma had heard a few minutes ago, from within her barrel, one of the sailors saying that they’d finished bringing up the last load of supplies for the day. If her approximate judge of time was right, evening was approaching and they’d likely be bunkering down in the hold now. Early tomorrow morning they’d have to return to town to gather the rest of the cargo for the ship. After this period of quiet, the coast would be clear for Emma to exit her hiding place. She could then explore the ship in peace, find a more comfortable place to hide, and prepare her speech to beg and plead to join the crew once the trip was a day or two under way.

With this decided, she lifted the lid of the barrel and leapt lightly onto the deck. She stayed crouched beside it, starting to scan the layout of the ship, but noticed a sailor walking down the steps from the upper decks!

Emma quickly ducked behind another pile of crates, wondering what god or sorcerer she had managed to piss of to be cursed with such terrible luck. She was out of his line of sight, but still out in the open. There was no way she’d be able to get back into the barrel now without making noise and becoming very, very visible. And for a dose of irritating irony, Emma could see the gangplank clearly in front of her, but it was not safe to leave.

“Captain says we have the night off for finishing with all the supplies!” the sailor yelled, and a cheer went up from a large number of men. “Just everyone make sure you’re back by first light and ready for the lieutenant’s inspection. He’s not the sort to cut you lads any slack, and I don’t fancy sailing with any fewer men than a full crew.” Again, there was a loud reply. Apparently most of the crew was still above decks, just loafing about instead of working or getting some sleep. _They’ll be soon moving this way!_ Emma realized with a jolt. The crew would celebrate a night off in the taverns, and the gangplank of the ship was mere yards away from her. If she stayed put, she’d be caught for sure. Before the rowdy group finished laughing and shouting, Emma ran down the closest ladder below decks, and through a door. The silver lining to this change of plans was that if the crew was above her, leaving the ship, their quarters would certainly be unoccupied.

Emma rested her back against the closed door for a moment, slowing her breathing and her pounding heart. The sailor had said they were finished with all the supplies. That meant this was the last day of preparations for the ship, which would be leaving in the morning- so much the better. But something else snagged in Emma’s memory… ‘Inspection by the lieutenant?’ For the second in command to be called lieutenant instead of first mate, that meant it was a military vessel. _She’d snuck onto a naval ship!_ So much for stowing away… Time for contingency plan number- what was it now? Truly a testament to her rotten day that she’d lost count. Regardless, Emma knew she would have to get off this ship before morning. Perhaps she could disguise herself in a spare sailor’s uniform to sneak out of the docks…

Emma shook the tension out of her muscles and looked around the room she had darted into. It was not overly large, but it was very spacious for the single bed that it contained, tucked in the corner. There was also a wardrobe, a desk and chair, and a table strewn with papers. Natural curiosity overcoming her, Emma walked over to the papers and toyed with a couple of the instruments laying atop them. Most of them were maps, nautical maps, and one of the tools she recognized as a compass. All of this, from the size to its contents, was very unusual for a sailor’s bunk, unless… Heavens above, she’d stumbled into the captain’s cabin!

Thinking on it for a moment, Emma realized this might be the most fortunate accident so far… Captains were usually arrogant, wealthy, and less used to physical labor than their crew. Emma could probably overpower him, with a head start of some persuasion and manipulation, and she could certainly use a little extra lining in her pockets. New plan (again): Pretend to be a mistress paid for by the crew that just went to the taverns. Seduce the Captain and then tie him to the desk or bed or what have you, with…ah yes! Here’s some spare rope- it’s literally everywhere on a ship. Take some extra money, and a uniform, and make myself scarce before the crew actually comes back.

Emma had no sooner hidden a loop of rope under the pillow of the bed then she heard footsteps on the ladder outside the cabin door. She turned to face the door and watched the brass knob turn.


	3. First Impressions

Killian made it three paces towards the table before he realized he was not alone in the room. The sight of a young woman standing alongside his brother’s bed pulled him up short- both mentally and physically- in bewilderment.

            _What is she doing here?_

_Does Liam have-?_

_Why did he send me-?_

Before he was able to get any fully formed question from his thoughts to his equally fumbling mouth, she had crossed the cabin, standing right in front of him. He could feel her breath against his neck as she spoke.

“Hello, Captain. Fine vessel you’ve got here…” It was almost a purr.

_Captain? But I- So Liam doesn’t know this woman? **What is going on?**_

“…and a fine crew as well. They were ever so appreciative that you gave them the night off, but even hardworking captains need a break from time to time. Have some fun, _relax_.” Her hands smoothed over his shoulders, gracefully draping her arms around Killian’s neck.

His head was still sort of spinning, but clearly there was a misunderstanding here that had to be set straight. He set his hands gently on her waist to push away, but as he started to speak, her lips rose to cover his.

And Gods, could this woman kiss! Her lips were soft, a deceptive contrast to the way her fingers wound through the ends of his hair and directed the angle just right. Killian didn’t realize his eyes had shut until they opened, some moments later, as she pulled away.

“You don’t have to worry about anything. Your men paid in advance- all taken care of. Just enjoy it and I’ll be gone before the morning.” Again her hands were stroking over his chest, little teasing touches around the buttons and stitching.

Killian was embarrassed at how much he was under her sway. How long had he been standing in this room, and still was no closer to untangling the situation? This time, as she stepped closer, he moved back. He needed to put some distance between himself and this golden haired temptress before she silenced him again. The combination of his shame and the fire in her eyes left him feeling a flush rise over his body. She smiled- or was it a smirk?- as she noticed, and Killian stepped back once more.

He startled at colliding with the bed frame. _How- When did we move towards the bed?_ This was slipping from bad to worse. Killian frantically started sputtering about a misunderstanding, as he put one hand up and grabbed at the pillow with the other, looking for a barrier.

And then did a double take.

            _Why is there rope…?_

When he looked back up to the woman, the seduction was gone. The moment drew out, surreal, as she stood frozen. He might have called it fear, except that her expression was blank in a way he’d never seen- closed off like stone as she looked at the exposed rope. Then she leveled her gaze at him again, and with the realization mirrored between them, it all shattered.

In the same instant as he moved to grab her, she bolted for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story a long time ago, and I'm very bad at writing on a regular schedule. I do have more ideas and hopefully will continue this but don't expect any quick updates :(


End file.
